The SetUp
by YayForEngland.Iggy-chan
Summary: Marik and Ryou leave Bakura and Malik home alone together for reasons only known to them. What happens when they figure out why? YBxM Thiefshipping and little mention of Deathshipping. OneShot


[Norm. POV]

HIKARI!!!!

All you could hear was a loud bang echo through the small apartment that was occupied by two Egyptian teens. The said hikari was startled by the obnoxious yelling and accidently rolled out of his bed and landed on the floor tangled in a hill of blankets.

MARIK!! What in Ras name did you have to wake me up for?! You know I hate getting up at 6am! Malik yelled loudly at his yami who was now laughing his ass off at this sight.

You know you really shouldnt sleep on the floor. It causes problems. Marik said grinning as he walked out the bedroom door. Get ready were going to Ryou and Bakuras apartment.

[Maliks POV]

Just the sound of his name gets me going in the morning. I dont know why, screw that I know why.

_Im fucking in love with Bakura for Ras sake. _

I always did. Ever since Battle City. I loved everything about him, his sharp chocolate eyes, his well kept white hair, andjust everything. He doesnt know this though. I really do want to tell him, but I dont want to be ridiculed by him. Hes just that type of person I guess.

I did what I needed to do. Took a shower, brushed through my tangled hair, and left the bathroom to get food till Marik yelled at me to hurry up and get to the car.

**At Bakura and Ryous**

THE HOTTEST EGYPTIANS HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING! Marik said obnoxiously when the door was opened.

_Cant he be any qu._

_What the?!_

My thoughts were interrupted when I say a certain yami lip locked with my loves hikari. Marik had wrapped his arms around Ryous petite waist and pulled him closer.

I noticed Bakura thinking the same thing I was. I dont think he even knew about those two. Neither did I, I cant blame him.

When did you two become lovers?!?! Bakura and I said in a surprised tone at the two.

Ryou just stood there giggling.

Since a month my yami said. Well were leaving for awhile.

Dont tear up the house you two!! Ryou shouted before they left and closed the door.

Now the love birds leave us alone Bakura said under his breath.

Bakura?

What now?

Um..Nevermind

Whatever

We sat in silence for a good ten-fifteen minutes. Oh god, a gay baby was just born This silence is unbearable I have to think of something to say.

BakuraWhat do you think of me?? I said unsure of the answer he would get from the former tomb robber.

Damn my mouth.

Bakura stared at me with his lovely chocolate eyes. I could feel myself melt into them

W-what?! Bakura stuttered as his pale cheeks gave a tint of pink.

I repeated the same question.

His blush grew and he abruptly turned his head to side to cover it up. He mumbled something under his breath; I couldnt quite make out the sentence. I was curious what answer could cause Bakura such discomfort.

I placed my hand softly on Bakuras shoulder. He turned his head towards me only inches away from our lips touching

_I want him to kiss me_

I love you Bakura whispered quietly.

****Bakura? Wha..!!

I was interrupted by a soft pair of lips connected to mine. I was shocked, that BakuraMy Bakura loves me. I kissed back with the same amount of passion. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which he was received.

[Normal POV]

Bakura wrapped his arms around the Egyptians waist and pulled him closer to his body as Malik clung onto his lovers neck. Their tongues battled for dominance as Malik sent out small moans of pleasure. They broke for the much needed air.

Kura..I love you so damn much! Malik said into Bakuras ear and kissed him again with everything he had.

They were interrupted by a wolf whistle and giggles coming from the entrance of the doorway. They stopped and glared at Marik and Ryou.

How long have you been standing there? Bakura snapped at Marik.

Oh for awhile now. We never actually left

Malik pondered about his lover and what his yami and boyfriend had planned. He stared at Bakura and visa versa. They knew exactly what happened.

YOU PLANNED THIS DIDNT YOU?! both of them yelled at the Egyptian yami and white haired host.

Marik laughed loudly. It took longer for you to get hooked up than anyone!

Ryou giggled. You two argue like a married couple just so you know.

Bakura pulled Malik close to him. Bakura just snickered at the two.

So what if we do??


End file.
